La historia de cómo nos conocimos
by namibroken
Summary: Sans está teniendo sueños extraños sobre Frisk. No sabe qué siente realmente por ella ¿amor o es solo simple amistad? Sans, con ayuda de los demás monstruos, deberá comprender qué es lo que le atrae tanto de la humana. ¿Ella le corresponderá? [Sans x Frisk] Undertale le pertence a Toby Fox.
1. Ser sincero

-¿Cómo empezó esta historia? Pues, si no recuerdo mal, todo comenzó por culpa un sueño (premonitorio o no) que tuve con Frisk. En el sueño ella me decía que aceptaría salir conmigo. Al principio,recuerdo que ese sueño me pilló desprevenido; jamás había tenido ningún sueño de este tipo con el humano. Lo que más me sorprendió fue la sensación de alegría y el corazón acelerado de cuando me desperté. Pero juro por lo que más quiero que nunca me he sentido atraído por esa muchacha. No me mires así, Toriel.

-Oh, Sans...-Tori me miraba con una media sonrisa y una de sus cejas levantadas, como si dudase de mis palabras- Te llevas muy bien con ella. No tienes que ocultar nada. Desde que Frisk pasa aquí los veranos, se te ve más alegre y feliz. Más de lo normal, ya me entiendes.

-No,no te entiendo- sentencié enfurruñado. Esperaba que Toriel le quitase hierro al asunto del sueño, que me dijese que era simplemente eso, un sueño. Sin embargo, no era la primera que me"animaba" a sincerarme con Frisk.- Todos decís lo mismo, a mi la humana me encanta, pero no creo que yo a ella...

-¿Que,Sans?- Toriel agachó la cabeza hasta quedar a mi altura. Seguía con esa sonrisa estúpida que me ponía nervioso.

-Déjalo-suspiré apartándola de mi vista. Toriel me encantaba, era la persona que más me comprendía en el subsuelo, después de mi hermano, pero cuando se ponía así...Ahg.-Volveré al trabajo. Gracias de todas formas.

-Sans-Toriel me detuvo antes de que saliese de su casa- Recuerdas que dentro de un par de días Frisk terminará sus clases, ¿no?

-Ummm...-conté con los dedos haciendo unos pequeños cálculos- Oh, eso significa que...

-Exacto-Toriel me aplaudió- En unos días tendremos aquí a nuestra humana de vacaciones.

-Bu-bueno...¿y qué?- me estaba poniendo más nervioso por momentos. Todo por un maldito e inoportuno sueño- Eso pasa todos los años. No tiene nada de especial. Pasaremos el verano juntos, lo pasaremos bien, saldremos con tod-

-Aprovecha para averiguar qué significa tu sueño, idiota- me interrumpió mientras me daba "fuertes" (demasiado fuertes) palmadas en la espalda. Estaba disfrutando la señora viéndome sufrir.

-¡Ya está bien, Tori! No me ayudas así- grite. Noté como me subía levemente la sangre a las mejillas. Mierda.-Perdona, me voy.

Y desaparecí de allí.

* * *

 _¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

 _...Vale!_

-¡No puede ser!- me levanté por tercera vez en lo que llevaba de noche por culpa del maldito sueño. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Serían las consecuencias de estar hablando del sueño durante días? ¿Los nervios por volver a ver a Frisk? Pero...¿nervios por qué? Frisk llevaba pasando el verano con nosotros desde hacía más de 8 años y NUNCA me había puesto nervioso. Además, yo nunca me pongo nervioso.

Desistí de intentar volver a dormir. Me levanté de la cama, me vestí con calma y salí a dar un paseo nocturno. La noche estaba más fría de lo habitual, más silenciosa que de costumbre. Suspiré profundamente dejando escapar mi helado aliento entre mis dientes. Estaba cansado de todos los sueños que tenía sobre Frisk: sueños donde la veía morir, sueños donde la veía matar, sueños donde ella no me reconocía, sueños donde ella me salvaba...Pero el sueño que más me tenía hasta los huesos era en el que yo le pedía salir. ¿A cuento de qué soñaba con eso?

-Sé realista- me dije mientras caminaba sin rumbo- Ella es un humano,está más tiempo allá arriba con los suyos que aquí con nosotros. Ni loca creo que se fije en un monstruo, ni mucho menos en mi. Seguro que está colmada de pretendientes humanos...

-¿Sans?-de repente, detrás de unas flores eco (había llegado, quién sabe cómo a Waterfalls) salio Undyne. Por lo visto estaba haciendo una ronda nocturna. Genial.-¿Qué haces aquí?

Antes de que pudiese contestarle, las flores de mi alrededor se pusieron a repetir mis últimas palabras: " Seguro que está colmada de pretendientes humanos...", " Seguro que está colmada de pretendientes humanos...", "Seguro que está colmada de pretendientes humanos...". Undyne y yo nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

-Oh...OH,SANS- Abrió los ojos (ups, su ojo) muchísimo y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, como si hubiese descubierto un gran secreto. En realidad, no se alejaba mucho.

-Basta ya Undyne- suspiré- Todos lo sabéis, ¿verdad? No hace falta que te hagas la sorprendida.

-Bueno,solo sé lo poco que tu hermano me ha comentado- se rió- Realmente,es bueno guardando secretos, solo me dijo que estabas raro por una chica.

Volví a suspirar. En fin, Undyne podría darme también su opinión. No perdería nada por intentarlo.

-Bueno,esa chica es Frisk. Y antes de que digas nada- levante el brazo en señal de advertencia, pues Undyne estaba a punto de gritar algo(seguramente un LO SABÍA)- te voy a contar un sueño que estoy teniendo con ella. ¿Y podrías ayudarme a saber qué calaveras significa?

Undyne cambió su gesto. Sonrió cariñosamente mostrando sus dientes afilados y me tendió la mano. Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo, me dijo. Realmente, esta chica es un trozo de pan. Alphys tiene mucha suerte de estar con ella. Me dan un poco de envidia...¡Ya estoy otra vez sentimentaloide! AHG, SANS. PARA. YA.

* * *

-Y resumiendo, ese sueño lo tengo todas las noches- estaba recostado en el sofá de Undyne mientras ella me escuchaba desde una silla. Su mirada era sería, parecía que estaba muy concentrada en lo que decía.- Hoy he tenido que salir a dar una vuelta para despejarme. Era imposible no pensar en Frisk. Me estoy volviendo loco.

-Sans,creo que deberías tomártelo con calma.

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?

-Sinceramente,creo que estás hecho un lío. Puede que no veas a Frisk como una posible... pareja, pero ella a ti te quiere como nos puede querer a cualquiera de nosotros.

-No te sigo Undyne. Yo no estoy "pillado" ni nada similar por la humana, simplemente... me gusta su compañía. Es agradable.

Undyne me miró durante un largo rato. Parecía que estaba pensando qué decir. Lo qué daría por una buena comida, bebida y olvidarme de todo solo por un momento.

-Te voy a ser sincera- Abrí los ojos para mirarla con curiosidad- Creo que deberías esperar a que llegase y analizar lo que sientes cuando estés con ella. Nada más.

-¿Y ya está?- debía estar bromeando- Llevo días sin dormir, a penas tengo ganas de comer y lo único que todo el mundo me dice son palabras inútiles. ¿Sabes qué? Me largo. No voy a pedir salir a nadie. Frisk no me gusta.

Parece ser que a Undyne no le gustó nada mi reacción. Se levantó de golpe y dio un potente puñetazo que hizo astillas la mesa del comedor. Sentí un miedo irracional. Debería desaparecer de allí.

-¡SANS!-el grito me paralizó. Al momento, Undyne respiró, parecía que se relajaba- No te engañes, es lo peor que puedes hacer. Sé sincero con tus sentimientos. No te menosprecies por ser un monstruo. Te mereces ser feliz. Te lo digo... por experiencia propia.

YA. EL COLMO. DESAPARECÍ.

De nuevo en mi habitación, temblando de rabia, ¿o de vergüenza por haber escuchado la verdad?, no lo sabía. Miré el pequeño calendario que colgaba en mi pared. Quedaba un día para que Frisk llegase al subsuelo.

-¿Qué haré?

Volví a tirarme sobre la cama, pensé en lo que me dijo Undyne, en lo que todos me estaban aconsejando. ¿Me gustaba Frisk? Se me aceleró el corazón en cuanto me la imaginé. ¿Cuántos años tendría ya?¿Diecinueve? ¿Veinte? ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Habría cambiado mucho?¿Estaría guapa...? Y entre estos pensamientos, volví al mundo de los sueños, volvía a pedirle salir mientras dormía.

Otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Debería escuchar a mis sentimientos.


	2. Roto

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, los pájaros cantaban y hacia una temperatura muy agradable en Snowdin. Todo estaba en calma, la gente del pueblo aún en sus casas, despertándose,desayunando... La calma era casi palpable en este primer día de verano. Sería el día perfecto, salvo porque me estaba comiendo los huesos de las manos de los nervios.

Después de mi charla con Undyne, me había planteado relajarme con el tema de Frisk. Esperaría a encontrarme con ella cara a cara y afrontar mis sentimientos. No estaba seguro de qué sintiese algo por ella, pero sí que me he convencido de que su futura estancia aquí en el subsuelo... me pone nervioso y expectante. Realmente tengo muchas ganas de que pase aquí el verano. Más ganas de lo normal.

Mientras meditaba, estaba repasando el cobertizo de nuestra casa con nerviosismo. Tras haber destruido la barrera, Frisk siempre pasaba sus vacaciones con nosotros; al principio en casa de Toriel, pero con el tiempo, entre todos reconstruimos el cobertizo para hacer una pequeña casita para Frisk. Ahora había una cama, armarios y una pequeña estufa para el frío nocturno. Había llenado la casa con flores amarillas, esas que tanto le gustaban, para que tuviese un bonito regalo de bienvenida. Espero que no le resulte extraño el gesto, nunca le había hecho esto a nadie. A NADIE.

-¿Hermano?-la puerta del cobertizo-casa se abrió despacio. Por ella apareció mi hermano- Wo, Sans. ¡Han crecido flores dentro del cobertizo!

-Eh...-me había pillado- No Paps, las he puesto aquí... para ella.

-AWWW, Sans.- sus ojos hicieron chispas de la emoción. Me encantaba verle tan emocionado- Seguro que a Frisk le encanta.

-Eso espero...- suspiré desanimado.- No quiero parecerle demasiado pasteloso. Tampoco quiero que me note raro. Es solo...un pequeño detalle.

-Hermano...-Paps se acercó a mi para rodearme con sus brazos. Se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y me miró a los ojos- No te preocupes, Sans. A Frisk nunca le has disgustado, lo sé yo que soy un experto en citas. Pero hablando en serio, no te pongas nervioso, solo sé tú mismo. Y no te engañes, déjate llevar por lo que sientas. Seguro que Frisk lo entenderá.

-Gra-gracias,Paps- a veces me asombra lo sabio que puede llegar a ser este esqueleto larguilucho.

Antes de que pudiésemos seguir hablando, un jaleo nos sacó de la casita de Frisk. Un montón de monstruos corrían en dirección a la entrada del pueblo. Las caras de todos ellos eran alegres, reían y bromeaban entre ellos. Nosotros no entendíamos qué pasaba, era demasiado pronto para que hubiera tanta gente correteando por allí. Vi entre la multitud al pequeño monstruito sin brazos y le detuve.

-Ey,niño- le agarre del cuello del jersey y le levanté unos pocos centímetros del suelo. El pequeñajo estaba muy cómico en esa situación- ¿A que viene tanto alboroto a estas horas?

-¡Es Frisk! Ha venido antes de tiempo, nos lo acaba de contar Toriel.

Solté sin cuidado al pequeño, que cayó de bruces contra la fría nieve, y sin saber cómo reaccionar, busqué con la mirada a Papyrus esperando ayuda de su parte. Él también me miraba, pero de otra manera. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción y su sonrisa parecía que iba a desencajarse de su sitio en cualquier momento. De repente,empezó a dar saltos de emoción y me agarró del brazo.

-¡Frisk! Vayamos a darle una calurosa bienvenida, hermano- Papyrus me arrastraba por todo Snowdin mientras no paraba de repetir el nombre de la humana. Todo estaba yendo demasiado deprisa. No tenía tiempo para pensar.

-Paps...-no me escuchaba entre todo el jaleo que se estaba montando. Yo solo quería parar y pensar. Necesitaba mentalizarme de que me iba a encontrar con Frisk. Notaba como me salía humo por todos mis orificios calavéricos de tanto "trabajar" mentalmente. Me estaba sobre calentando.

-Mira, Sans, parece que ya viene...¿Sans? ¡Oh, dios mío! Sans,¿estás bien?

-No...-logré soltarme de su mano y respirar. Por fin estaba parado. Fulminé a mi hermano con la mirada- No me has dejado ni respirar.

-Perdón,Sans- se le veía realmente dolorido. Ahg, no me puedo enfadar con él- Pero mira allí, es Frisk. Ya ha llegado y está saludando a todos.

Me quedé en shock. Era cierto que estaba allí, no había crecido mucho, sin embargo, su pelo sí que había crecido un poco, parecía más... madura. Mi corazón dio un fuerte latido. Agarré a Paps para asegurarme de que todo esto era real. Le pedí que no me dejase solo.

-Tranquilo,Sans- me mostró su dedo pulgar para mostrarme que lo tenía todo bajo control- Tú solo actual normal. Saldrá bien.

Se estaba acercando. No pude evitar sonreír como un idiota. Más de lo que ya era. Nos vio, su cara cambió repentinamente, paso de una sonrisa dulce a una cálida y musical carcajada. No pude evitar sentirme nervioso. Se acercaba y nos miraba entre risas. Me estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Mi corazón colapsó. Demonios, ¿qué me estaba pasando?

-¡Sans! ¡Papyrus!- nos abrazó entre risas. Su cuerpo estaba cálido y blando. Olía a flores.- No habéis cambiado nada, ¿eh?

-Nye, ya nos ves humana.- Papyrus sonrió con suficiencia mientras revolvía el pelo de Frisk- Nos conservamos muy bien.

-¡ey! No me despeines-Frisk no paraba de reír. No podía dejar de admirar su sonrisa y esos dientes tan perfectos que asomaban entre sus labios- Sans, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

¿Me estaba hablando a mí?

-¿Sans? -Frisk giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Su pelo quedó colgando de forma muy graciosa. Diablos, tenía que contestar si no quería que se diese cuenta de nada.

-jajaja-menuda risa más falsa. Intenté hablar sin que me temblase la voz- Casi te pillo, ¿eh?

-Uff, menos mal. Ya pensaba que te habías quedado mudo- Frisk se acercó y me plantó dos besos en las mejillas.- Me alegro de volver. Tenía muchas ganas.

Por un momento me quede hipnotizado ante el tacto caliente de sus labios,pero luego recordé que esa era la manera en la que los humano se saludan a veces. No seas iluso, me dije, solo actúa normal.

-Estarás cansada del viaje- observé que tenía un par de maletas tras ella y me ofrecí a ayudar para llevarlas hasta su casita temporal- Te ayudo a deshacer el equipaje.

-Gracias,Sans, pero no hace falta. Undyne ya me dijo que...oye, ¿dónde han ido todos?

-¿eh?-estábamos solos, salvo por la compañía de Paps, todos se habían ido de forma disimulada. Malditos amigos. Lo sabía todo el mundo. Así no ayudaban. Intenté inventarme una escusa para esa situación tan extraña- Seguro que se han ido a descansar, has venido muy temprano esta vez, je je...

-Oh...es cierto.- se quedo como pensativa y en silencio. Aproveché para mirar a Papyrus y hacerle un gesto con la cabeza. Debería adelantarse para tener todo preparado a la llegada de Frisk.

-Bueno, el gran Papyrus se marcha- soltó con altivez- Tengo que preparar unos últimos detalles para nuestra invitada. Nos vemos.

Ambos nos despedimos entre sonrisas de Paps. Nos quedamos solos. Frisk seguía con esa extraña expresión de estar como en otro mundo. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo?

-Frisk-la llame para que me atendiese- ¿Estás bien?

Para mi sorpresa negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y empezó a quede sin saber qué hacer, no entendía nada. ¿No estaba feliz hace un instante? ¿He hecho algo mal?

-¿Te duele algo, niña?

Negación. Volvió a temblar.

-Entonces, dime ¿hemos hecho algo mal? ¿Te hemos molestado, Frisk?

Volvió a negar efusivamente. Ahora estaba sollozando.

-Oh, no, no, no me llores- fui rápidamente hacia ella y la cogí por los hombros. Intenté mirarle a los ojos y vi que se estaba conteniendo para no llorar.- ¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que me puedes contar lo que...

Se abrazó y hundió su rostro en mi cuello. Notaba como las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas y mojaban mi ropa. No sabía qué hacer,simplemente la abracé. De repente, a lo lejos vi entre los matorrales a Undyne y Alphys cotilleando. Y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando quisieron ayudar, pero les hice un gesto para que se largasen. Creo que Frisk no quería que nadie la viese llorar.

-Sans...-logró susurrar entre sollozos- Sans... he... he venido aquí... porque...

Se me aceleró el corazón incosncientemente.

-¿Qué ocurre, niña?- intentaba calmarla acarciándole la espalda y dándole golpecitos de ánimo- Cuéntamelo, si así te sientes mejor.

-Está bien...- parecía que ya se le iba pasando- Es que... soy idiota...¿Sabes por qué he venido antes de tiempo?

Simplemente me encogí de hombros y seguí abrazándola.

-Porque allá arriba... no me quieren- volvió a romper en lágrimas y sollozos- No me quieren...

-¿Cómo que no te quieren?- se me paso por la cabeza la idea de asesinar a cualquier humano que hiriese a mi querida amiga, pero primero había que calmarla- ¿qué quieres decir, pequeña?

-Pues...-levantó un poco el rostro para mirarme a la cara, vi que estaba roja y empapada por las lágrimas- Me... me han roto el corazón, Sans.

-¿Qué?-no acababa de entender a qué se refería con eso de romper el corazón, era imposible ¿no? ella estaba aquí, viva. Notaba como le latía su pequeño corazón- No te entiendo, humana.

-Sans...-volvía a sollozar.- Me han... rechazado... ¡Me han dado calabazas! ¿Ya sabes a qué me refiero?

-Oh...-ahora es a mí a quien se le había roto algo. Si con esto no me convencía de que sentía lago por la humana, nada más lo haría.-Lo... ¿siento?

-¿Podemos...ir a dar una vuelta?- susurró agarrada aún a mí- Necesito despejarme, no quiero que me vean así.

-Claro...-me fijé en las maletas. Chasqueé los dedos y estas desaparecieron. Las teletransporté a su lugar, en la caseta de Snowdin.

-Sans-la volví a mirar, intentaba que no se me notase nada de lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza- Gracias...

-De...nada, Frisk.

Y comenzamos a dar un paseo lento hacia Snowdin. Ella tratando de controlar su respiración y calmándose, y yo tratando de controlar mis nuevos sentimientos y mis ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, quería agradecer a las personas que están siguiendo el fic los comentarios y todo eso :3 Muchas gracias, creía que no iba a leerlo nadie.**

 **En cuanto a la historia, quería aclarar que tendrá unos seis capítulos de extensión y no está basada en ninguna línea temporal concreta. Solo quiero escribir sobre Sans y Frisk y si los que me leeís disfrutáis con la historia, mejor ^^**

 **Y para terminar, quería decir que este fic es muy importante para mi porque me estoy basando en mi experiencia personal en el amor, en cómo saqué adelante mis sentimientos y cómo se desarrolló todo. No sé si esto es interesante para los lectores, pero yo lo dejo aquí por si eso aclara algo más el por qué escribo esta historia.**

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por leerme. Agradezco los comentarios, favs, follows, sugerencias , criticas y lo que sea.**

 **Un beso :3**


	3. Sorpresas

Llevábamos más de diez minutos caminando en silencio, recorriendo los alrededores de Snowdin con calma, todo estaba muy tranquilo. De vez en cuando oía sollozar levemente a Frisk y le pasaba un brazo por encima para que notase mi apoyo. No tardaba en volver a calmarse y caminar de nuevo en silencio. Y así repetidas veces, sollozo, consuelo, silencio. Qué situación tan incómoda.

-Ey...-susurré en un intento de distraer a la joven humana de sus pensamientos.- ¿Y si vamos a ver a Paps? A lo mejor te anima...

-No, todavía no...- susurraba con voz temblorosa.

-ok.

Volvimos a andar en silencio. Llegamos hasta un alto desde donde se veía la inmensidad blanca de Snowdin y allí nos detuvimos. Podíamos apreciar desde nuestra posición cómo la gente del pueblo ya comenzaba a salir de sus casas para hacer sus tareas. Pude distinguir a un Papyrus correteando de aquí para allá a la entrada del pueblo, seguramente estaría esperándonos.

-Sans...-Frisk se había sentado en una roca que casualmente tenía forma de asiento. La miré y pude ver en sus ojos algo que me dolió mucho: tristeza- ¿no quieres saber qué pasó?

-Eh, pequeña...-dudé. ¿Quería saberlo? Demonios, deseaba saberlo, pero sabía que no iba a gustarme lo que escuchase- Si te hace daño recordarlo... No quiero que me lo digas, claro.

-No- dijo con determinación- Necesito decirlo. Creo que cuando se exteriorizan los sentimientos en palabras, es como si soltásemos algo de peso en nuestro corazón.

-Wo, siempre tan profunda cuando hablas ¿eh?- con esto conseguí que sonriese un poco y eso me alivió. Esperaba que al desahogarse, las cosas ya solo fuesen a mejor- Bueno, te escucho. ¿Qué ocurrió allí arriba, humana?

-Bueno, es algo largo-respiró profundamente y empezó a hablar- Allá arriba la gente no es lo que parece, no como aquí. En el subsuelo sois más auténticos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-A que sois vosotros mismos, no engañáis ni sois falsos.

-Si tu lo dices, Frisk- de momento la historia iba bien, me sentía hasta alagado.

-Sin embargo, cuando estás entre humanos...la cosa cambia- su semblante se ensombreció- Al principio del invierno, cuando comenzó mi curso, intenté integrarme más con los chicos de mi edad. Todo iba muy bien, incluso hice un círculo de amistades cercanas, pero eso es lo que yo creía. En realidad era todo fachada.

-Vaya...-me sentía fatal por no haber estado a su lado en momentos como ese.- ¿pero esto que tiene que ver con...?

\- Espera- volvió a suspirar. Parecía que le costaba recordar o, más bien, no quería recordar algo que le había hecho daño- Entre ese grupo de "amigos" había un chico... Era perfecto.

Punzada en el corazón. Por un momento me imaginé al humano en cuestión y le mataba de mil maneras distintas en mi mente. Si esto no son celos, no sé qué eran.

-Me trataba genial, con cariño, palabras dulces...-se detuvo por un momento mientras miraba al infinito con cara de ensoñación- Pero cuando me decidí a dar el paso...

Escuchaba el relato expectante. Realmente me interesaba muchísimo la historia, a pesar de que me estuviese doliendo horrores. No me gustaba la idea de Frisk pidiéndole salir a otro que no fuese yo. Y eso que hace un par de días yo decía que no me gustaba. Realmente Frisk sí que me gustaba, pero no estaba seguro de si era amor o qué. No quería fastidiar lo nuestro.

-En fin... Él se portó fatal, le faltó reírse en mi cara- estuvo a punto de volver a llorar.

-Ey, no hace falta que sigas- fui hacia ella y la volví a rodear con mi brazo- seguro que no merece la pena, Frisk. Aquí tienes amigos que sí que te aprecian, pequeña.

-Pero Sans, lo que me dijo...- me miró a las cuencas, vi como las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero ella no dejaba que cayesen por sus mejillas- Dijo que jamás saldría con la chica de los monstruos, ni él ni nadie. ¡Que en realidad se hacían amigos míos por pena! ¡No me quería nadie en el grupo! ¡Ni en ningún sitio!

Hijos de puta. Miré a Frisk sin saber qué decir, simplemente la abracé fuertemente. Parecía que ya no iba a llorar más.

-Frisk, lo siento mucho. Te prometo que te haré olvidar cada mal momento que hayas vivido allá arriba. Me comprometo a cuidarte para siempre.

Después de decir esas palabras, me di cuenta de lo que decía. Me quede por un momento en shock, sin atreverme a mirar a la humana. Levemente fui enrojeciendo, rezando para que la muchacha no notase el leve rubor en mi blanca calavera.

-Sans, jajaja- me giré para verla, estaba riendo y unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro- Eres el mejor, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, me quede embelesado mirando la sonrisa de la humana. Unos dientes perfectos y blanquísimos, una pequeña lengua que entre carcajadas se asomaba y sus labios... Que no acabase nunca ese momento, por favor.

De repente, sonó una melodía un tanto estúpida y pegadiza que me sacó de mi ensoñación. Era mi teléfono, Papyrus estaba llamando. Hice un pequeño gesto a Frisk para que entendiese que tenía que contestar. Ella solo me sonrió y me giñó un ojo.

-¿Eh..? ¿Paps?

 _¡SANS! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁIS? A FRISK SE LE ESTÁN ENFRIANDO LOS ESPAGUETIS QUE LE HE PREPARADO COMO REGALO DE BIENVENIDA Y *montón de gritos imposibles de transcribir*_

Colgué de inmediato. Frisk me miraba con esa sonrisa que me había hipnotizado hace tan solo unos segundos y me preguntó si era Papyrus el que me llamaba y berreaba de esa manera.

-Sep- contesté rascándose la cabeza- Deberíamos volver ya, se está poniendo MUY histérico. Además, tiene una sorpresita para ti.

-Oh, no...- Frisk se llevo las manos a la cabeza- Eso significa que ha hecho espa...

-ESPAGUETIS, sep- reí a la vez que ella. Parecía que todo había pasado. Menos mal- Pero si te parece, te puedo enseñar antes otra sorpresa.

-¿Otra?- se levantó de su piedra-asiento y me observó con curiosidad- No hace falta que me deis nada, Sans. Vengo todos los años y bastante hacéis alojándome en vuestra casa. Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con tu hermano.

-¿Quién ha dicho que esa sorpresa sea de Paps?- vi como abrió los ojos más de lo normal dando a entender que la había pillado.

-¿Es..tuya?- parecía realmente asombrada- Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa. El lazybones preparando algo.

Me encogí de hombros mientras sonreía. Es verdad que casi nunca hacía nada especial para nadie, pero esta vez era diferente. Además, creo que Frisk necesitaba un poco de cariño, no había tenido un buen tiempo allá arriba con los miserables humanos.

-Ven, agarra mi mano- le tendí mi brazo y ella, suavemente, tomó mis huesos entre su cálida mano.- Prepárate, tomaremos un atajo.

Antes de desaparecer noté como si alguien nos estuviese observando. Me pareció ver a lo lejos un pequeño hierbajo amarillo...¿Podría ser...? Nah, mejor no le daría importancia.

Aparecimos en la puerta del cobertizo. Me aseguré de que no estuviese Paps cerca y le ordené a Frisk que no abriese los ojos hasta que yo se lo ordenara.

-Oh, venga Sans- se quejó entre risas.

Estaba adorable. En ese momento me pareció guapísima; jamás me había parado a pensar en esto, he de reconocerlo, pero mirándolo bien, nos llevábamos muy bien y ella me hacia ser... diferente. ¿Mejor monstruo? No sé, pero intentaría que esto llegara a buen puerto. Lo primero era animar a la pequeña humana.

La tomé de las manos y, poco a poco, la llevé hasta el interior del cobertizo-casa. Una vez dentro, comprobé que todo estuviese en su sitio: las maletas habían llegado enteras y en perfectas condiciones, la pequeña cama estaba preparada, la mesita... y las flores. Todo perfecto. Respiré hondo, me armé de valor y le anuncié que ya podía mirar.

Al principio a Frisk le costó ver qué pasaba, parpadeó varias veces y después se restregó los ojos con las manos. Abrió los labios en señal de sorpresa y se llevo las manos a la boca. Parecía que le gustaba.

-¿Te...te gusta, pequeña?- murmuré.

-Sans...-sus ojos estaban húmedos cuando me miró- Es súper dulce lo que has hecho por mi.

Me besó fuertemente en la mejilla y después me abrazó repitiendo una y otra vez gracias. Yo no pude evitar reír de los nervios y le devolví el abrazo. Estábamos armando un poco de jaleo, pero al cuerno, estaba haciendo feliz a la pequeña e inocente humana. Se lo merecía. De repente un pensamiento cruzó mi mente: ¿Yo me merecía a esa persona? ¿Me merecía a Frisk? Demasiado buena para mí, tal vez.

Unos ruidos en la puerta me devolvieron al mundo real. Tras la puerta de madera apareció Paps, que nos vio abrazados y riendo, y se quiso unir al festejo. Nos preguntó si estábamos celebrando el gran sabor de su plato. A lo que Frisk negó llorando de la risa. Seguía sin creer lo que me había contado hace unos minutos ¿quién en su sano juicio haría daño a este pequeño ángel?

Nos habíamos puesto a comer los "deliciosos" platos que había preparado Paps para Frisk mientras poníamos al día a la humana sobre las novedades del subsuelo. Ella nos escuchaba atenta y preguntaba por todo y por todos. No parecía estar mal, y si no era así, lo disimulaba muy bien. Deseaba que estuviese bien.

Después de la comida, Frisk se disculpó y se fue a su casa-cobertizo para descansar. Toda la comida y el viaje le habían causado sueño. Yo sabía que lo que necesitaba era estar sola un tiempo, se lo noté en los ojos, pero no quise presionarla, simplemente, la dejé ir.

Cuando Paps y yo nos quedamos solos, hablamos sobre lo que le me había contado Frisk.

-Wo...Pobre humana, ella no merece ser tratada así. Menos mal que tiene como amigo al Gran Papyrus.

-Sí, no todos los humanos son como nuestra niña...-me quede a medias mientras observaba por la ventana la casita donde ahora mismo estaría Frisk, rodeada de flores amarillas.

-Ey, Sans, tengo una idea.

Miré a Paps con curiosidad. ¿Una idea para qué?

-Te voy a organizar una cita con Frisk.

Casi me caigo de la silla por la sorpresa.

-¿¡Una cita!?- grite avergonzadísimo- ¿Después de lo que nos ha contado? ¿Tú crees que ella querrá? Paps, no digas tonterías...

-Traaaanquilo hermano, déjalo todo en mis manos- me guiñó un ojo- No será una cita "convencional", le diré a Undyne que venga conmigo y estaremos los cuatro. Frisk no creerá que es una cita.

-¿Qué?- no me podía creer lo que quería hacer- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-Jajaja, Sans, no tienes pelo. En todo caso, te tomaría del hueso.

-...- nada de gracia. Se me había muerto el sentido del humor en ese mismo momento.

-Vale, vale, Sans. Entiendo que te de vergüenza, pero creo que va a ser una gran oportunidad de hablar con Frisk sobre tus sentimientos. Seguro que le gustas, antes estabais en el cobertizo tan felices, riendo y abrazados...

-¡Pero eso no significa nada, Paps!

\- Claro que sí, ya lo verás- Papyrus cogió un trozo de papel y un lápiz y empezó a garabatear cosas mientras hablaba- Primero, tu y Frisk iréis a Grillby's, donde os esperaremos Undyne y yo. Haré un esfuerzo y tomaremos algo allí, lo hago por ti. Después de una velada maravillosa con sus mejores amigos, iremos a casa de Alphys. Nosotros nos excusaremos y saldremos más tarde. En el camino hacia Hotland tienes una oportunidad genial para hablar con Frisk.

\- No creo que esto vaya a funcionar...-Dudaba MUCHO de que fuese a funcionar, pero tener esa pequeña oportunidad me ilusionaba bastante. También poder pasar una tarde con ella, después de tanto tiempo sin verla, me gustaba.- Bueno, por intentarlo no pasa nada.

-Genial, ahora mismo le envío un mensaje a Frisk informándole de todo.

-Ok, bro...Creo que voy a ir a dar una vuelta para aclarar la mente.

-De acuerdo, Sans- Paps estaba jugueteando con el teléfono mientras yo salía por la puerta.

Antes de que diese dos pasos en la nieve me llegó un mensaje: ¡Ha dicho que sí! Me temblaron todos los huesos. Decidí volver al lugar donde Frisk y yo habíamos estado hablando por la mañana para despejar mis pensamientos. Necesitaba mentalizarme de lo que quería hacer. Me teletransporté hasta allí y me quedé sentado en la misma piedra donde había estado sentada Frisk.

\- No sé qué pretendes hacer con Frisk, pero creo que te estás equivocando con ella.

Una voz tétrica me despertó. Me había quedado dormidísimo mientras pensaba en qué decirle a la humana. Había vuelto a soñar con ella, cómo no, pero estaba vez no me había disgustado tanto. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré ante mi una pequeña florecilla amarilla que me miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos. Oh, no.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres tú ahora?- solté de mala gana mientras volvía a recostarme en la piedra.

\- Sé que te gusta la humana.-sonrió terroríficamente.

-¿Y?- preferí ignorar a Flowey. Mejor no darle juego, pero me estaba molestando- No te importa lo que me guste o deje de gustar.

-Antes de ella ha habido otras...

Abrí los ojos para mirarle desafiante.

-¿Qué pretendes, hierbajo?

-¿Qué pasaría si ella se enterase? ¿Crees que te querría? Aunque pensándolo bien... ¿Crees que te va a querer? Miráte. Eres un monstruo. MONSTRUO.

-Lárgate- elevé la mano izquierda preparándome para un ataque inminente.

-Ey, ey, no vengo a atacar. Solo charlemos.

-No quiero nada tuyo, fuera.

-jajaja- no paraba de reír. Odiaba a esta estúpida flor, no hacía más que fastidiar.- Esta bien, me voy. Pero recuerda. Ella es humana, es preciosa. Tu solo eres un maldito monstruo que, encima, ha estado con miles de mujeres. ¿Crees que se va a "enamorar de ti"?

Antes de que le alcanzase uno de mis ataques, la flor desapareció. Pero no sus palabras. Seguían dando vueltas por mi cabeza. Maldición. ¿Y si Frisk se enteraba de mi historial? ¿Y si por ser un monstruo no consideraba salir conmigo? ¿Y si...?

…

Maldita flor.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

 **Espero que esté gustando :D He traído a Flowey para sembar el mal. MUAJAJA**

 **Muchas gracias a los que me seguís, me comentáis y me leéis. Si no fuera por vosotros, la historia no tendría futuro.**

 **Mucho love para todos :3**


	4. La cita

Capítulo 4: La cita

Volvía a casa tras el desafortunado encuentro con Flowey y no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que me había dicho. Esa florecilla había sembrado la duda en mi interior y crecía por segundos. Frisk, la humana encantadora, tendría millones de posibilidades con cientos de personas antes que yo, obviamente. ¿Qué posibilidad tiene un esqueleto que no es capaz de hacer nada a derechas? ¿Realmente ella iba a fijarse en mí?

Llegué al pueblo y vi a lo lejos mi casa. Su tamaño y los adornos que colocamos Paps y yo cuando nos mudamos aquí hacía que destacase entre las demás. Aún recuerdo el día en que Paps tuvo una "cita" con Frisk y ella estuvo ahí dentro. Era una niña que se hacía querer muchísimo. Ojalá pudiese volver a revivir esos momentos. Y ojalá pudiese volver para cambiar algunos errores que cometí. Suspiré al recordar ciertas cosas que hice tras la llegada de la paz.

Con la caída de la barrera, los monstruos ya éramos libres de ir a dónde quisiéramos y yo fui a demasiados lugares. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice en algunos sitios, pero fue una racha mala. El día de la caída de la barrera fue un día feliz para todos los monstruos, salvo para mí. ¿Por qué? Fácil. Frisk decidió hacer su vida con los humanos y yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que se quedara con nosotros. Fui un iluso. Eso me llevó a hacer cosas que, ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que las hice por despecho. Me detuve en seco, justo frente a la puerta de mi casa. Todo lo que me había dicho Flowey había provocado que esos recuerdos volvieran a salir. Con lo que me había costado olvidarlos… En fin, cuando pillase a esa maldita flor se enteraría. De momento no tenía por qué preocuparme por mi pasado. Frisk no lo sabría y yo me encargaría de ello. Con determinación abrí la puerta dispuesto a olvidar de nuevo ese oscuro pasado y cuando entré vi que en el salón estaban Paps y Undyne muy nerviosos. Al verme se quedaron callados unos segundos y después volvieron a lo que quiera que estuviesen haciendo.

\- Ey, hola Undyne- saludé- ¿Qué os traéis entre manos vosotros dos?

Ambos se volvieron de nuevo hacia mí y me miraron como si jamás me hubiesen visto.

\- Sans- Paps sonaba un poco irritado- No me puedo creer que te hayas olvidado…

\- ¿uh?- Miré a mi hermano sin comprender y me encogí de hombros sonriendo con inocencia. Realmente no sabía qué pasaba. Tengo la mala costumbre de olvidar las cosas (importantes y no importantes).

\- ¡Maldito incompetente!- rugió Undyne- ¡LA CITA! Estamos terminando los últimos detalles para que todo salga perfecto y sin errores.

Demonios. LA CITA. Se me había olvidado con todo el lío de Flowey. De repente mi mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad: una cita con Frisk. La sangre subió a mis mejillas y el ambiente empezó a ponerse más caluroso. Me quité la chaqueta mientras me dirigía hacía el sofá, donde Undyne se acababa de sentar. Vi que sobre el suelo había varios papeles con horarios, tachaduras e, incluso, dibujos de Frisk y de mí haciendo cosas…raras (decidí no darle importancia porque no estaba para broncas con nadie).

\- Bu-bueno… Ya me he acordado, je,je…- Mi voz sonaba entrecortada y poco segura- ¿Qué plan tenéis?

\- Nyejeje- Paps me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza con la intención de calmarme- Déjalo todo en nuestras manos, Sans. Todo va a ir perfecto.

A pesar de que era mi hermano y la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo, no pude creerle. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

\- Wo Sans, relaja los huesos- Undyne me miró con preocupación- Confía en nosotros. Está todo previsto: primero me llevaré a Frisk para arreglarnos, luego Paps y tú nos esperaréis en Grybills y una vez allí cenaremos con calma, como siempre hacemos.

\- Eh… ¿y después?

-Iremos a casa de Undyne. Ella y yo nos adelantaremos a vosotros y entonces. ¡Boom! Oportunidad de que habléis. Confiesa lo que sientes, ella admite que también te quiere y final feliz- dijo tirando confeti cuando terminó de hablar.

Los miré como si estuviesen locos. Sonreían y me animaban continuamente. A pesar de estar deprimido por la repentina bofetada de Flowey, consiguieron esperanzarme un poco y decidí darles una oportunidad. Iría a la cita, disfrutaría de la compañía de Frisk y si se daba una buena ocasión (y si tenía el suficiente valor) se lo diría.

\- Está bien chicos. Gracias.

* * *

No. NO. NO ESTÁ BIEN.

Estaba en la habitación de Papy de pie mientras él me proponía infinidad de conjuntos elegantes, que a saber de dónde los había sacado, para ir a la cita. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza ponerme nada diferente a mi cómoda chaqueta y mis cómodos pantalones. Además, ir tan bien vestido de repente levantaría sospechas y yo no queríanada de eso. Sin embargo, Paps se enfadó tanto cuando le dije que no me pondría nada que me hizo sentir muy culpable. Me dejó solo durante un rato y decidí ponerme algo de lo que me había traído, pero no demasiado elegante. Elegí unos vaqueros largos y una camisa blanca que me estaban misteriosamente perfectos. Me miré en el espejo y vaya… Sí que estaba raro. Frisk se sorprendería.

\- Wowie, ¡Sans!- Mientras me estaba contemplando en el espejo Paps había entrado sigilosamente- Estás fabuloso.

\- Bueno, siempre he sido Sans-tático- Dije intentando no darle importancia al asunto. Además, estaba empezando a sentir nervios por todo mi esqueleto. Paps aplaudió mi chiste y me arrastró con él hacia el salón. Todo estaba siendo tan raro y fuera de lo normal. Ojalá saliese todo según lo planeado y Frisk… Negué rápidamente con la cabeza tratando de no pensar en cómo afrontaría la situación. Ese problema sería cosa del Sans del futuro.

\- Bien- Paps se plantó delante de mí con las manos en sus caderas y me señaló con un dedo- El plan está a punto de empezar. Compórtate con naturalidad, déjate llevar, haz chistes, hazle reír y esas cosas que se te dan bien.

\- Paps… No hace falta que…

\- CHIST- volvió a señalarme con su dedo, esta vez estuvo a punto de darme en la frente- Ni se te ocurra dudar. La cita ha de ser SANS-TATICA.

\- Eh…-asentí levemente, empezando a avergonzarme de mi propio chiste.

\- Bien, pues allá vamos- Paps me agarró de la mano y me llevó hacia la puerta.

\- Espera…-murmuré- No nos iremos ya a la cita, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto- dijo sin detenerse y tirando más de mí.

Todo se volvió de repente negro y después sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza. Creo que tuve un mini desmayo. Oía voces lejanas y noté como alguien me levantaba y me dejaba sobre alguna superficie blandita. Poco a poco fui recobrando el sentido. Alguien estaba enfrente de mí y me estaba hablando. ¿Qué decía?... Abrí las cuencas lentamente y vi que quien estaba hablándome era Frisk. Estaba preocupada y no paraba de hablar, aunque yo no entendía nada. Cuando me moví un poco su expresión cambió de repente y empezó a sonreír.

\- Oh, Sans- a pesar de su sonrisa, su voz temblaba y parecía que se iba a quebrar de un momento a otro- ¡Qué susto nos has dado! ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Ey, compi- me incorporé. Estaba tumbado en el sofá y todos estaban mirándome. Undyne y Papy no parecían muy contentos. Supongo que el plan había empezado mal. Frisk, sin embargo, parecía muy feliz de verme. Vi que iba muy guapa; llevaba un vestido negro que se ajustaba a su cintura marcando su forma femenina. Además, se había rizado el pelo un poco y se había maquillado. Me quede boquiabierto: sus labios parecían más grandes con aquel pintalabios oscuro y sus ojos, normalmente diminutos, ahora me miraban a través de unas largas pestañas. – Vaya… Frisk, estás…

\- ¿¡Eh!?- murmuró. Se llevó las manos a la cara con la intención de taparse. Estaba ruborizándose. – Es raro, ¿verdad? Undyne me obligó a ponerme este vestido y Toriel vino a mi casa para pintarme y hacerme esto en el pelo y.. y…

\- Estás preciosa- dije sin pensar.

Undyne, Paps y Frisk me miraron asombrados. Vi como mi hermano y Undyne aplaudían silenciosamente sin que Frisk les viese. La humana se ruborizó muchísimo más. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ver así a Frisk me dio esperanzas y fuerzas para continuar con el plan. Me levanté y le tendí mi mano mientras le sonreía como siempre había hecho.

\- Je,je,je. Os he engañado a todos ¿eh? – Frisk me agarró la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza y reía.

\- Oh, Sans. No tienes remedio.

* * *

La cena en Grybills estaba siendo fantástica. Una vez allí, me sentí más cómodo y hablé como si nada con Frisk sobre miles de cosas. Ella a la vez nos contaba lo que había estado haciendo durante su curso en sus estudios. Me sorprendió saber que estaba preparándose para ser profesora. Según ella, su sueño sería poder enseñar que monstruos y humanos no somos tan diferentes y que deberíamos convivir juntos sin prejuicios. En ningún momento mencionó su mala pasada con sus "amigos" hasta que…

\- Frisk- Undyne llevaba varias copas de más y empezaba a tambalearse en su silla- Y… ¿no hay nadie que te guste? Jeje. Ya sabes… Ya tienes una edad en la que el amor es una locura- Levantó su copa como si brindase con alguien invisible y volvió a beber.

Miré rápidamente a Paps y luego a Frisk. Según habíamos acordado, no mencionaríamos nada sobre el tema. Paps se encogió de hombros levemente para que Frisk no lo notase. Maldito pescado con patas. Se le había olvidado todo por culpa del alcohol. Suspiré y le pasé un brazo por la espalda a Frisk:

\- No tienes por qué hablar de esto si no quieres, pequeña- susurré para que no nos escuchará Undyne (que miraba acusadoramente a Frisk como si estuviese en un interrogatorio policial).

\- No te preocupes- susurró mientras me sonreía- Estoy bien.

\- Unnsaans- Undyne ya estaba poniéndose peligrosamente borracha- deja que ha-hable.

\- Bueno, Undyne- Frisk apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia su amiga- No sé si te lo debería decir, pero si así te sientes mejor te lo diré.

Frisk bajó la voz e hizo una seña para que todos nos acercásemos hacia ella. Obedientes nos aproximamos y ella movió los labios para que pudiésemos entenderla sin necesidad de palabras: "Siempre he estado enamorada de alguien". El vaso con el que estaba bebiendo se resbaló de mis huesos. Grybills gritó algo no muy agradable desde la barra cuando escuchó el sonido de los cristales hacerse añicos. Papyrus desencajó literalmente su mandíbula y Undyne soltó una carcajada que hizo que todo el bar se quedase en silencio.

\- Looooosabiaaaaa-siseó- Y ¿quién es el afortunado, Frisky?

Ella se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. Parecía que lo decía de verdad, sin embargo, me costaba creer lo que acababa de decir. No podía creer que a pesar de haber sido rechazada siguiese enamorada de ese ser o… ¿de otro? Recogí los restos de cristal del suelo y fui hacia la barra. Allí Griblis me regañó con ganas mientras le pagaba la cena y los daños.

\- No entiendo por qué os ponéis así. Paps, cierra la boca - Al volver Frisk estaba cruzada de brazos y sonriendo con incredulidad- Siempre he estado "filtreando" ¿no? Es normal que en algún momento alguien me gustase y eso…

Antes de que la conversación pudiese continuar anuncié que la cuenta ya estaba pagada y que podíamos irnos en cuanto quisiéramos. Undyne estaba realmente mal y Paps se ofreció a llevarla en brazos para que no se marease de camino a casa.

Nada más salir de Grybills una ráfaga helada nos recibió bruscamente y noté como Frisk se estremecía y se abrazaba a sí misma a causa del frío nocturno. Paps no pasó por alto esa reacción de la humana y propuso que ella y yo fuésemos a nuestra casa a por algo de abrigo mientras él llevaba a Undyne a su casa.

\- No os preocupéis, os estaremos esperando ansiosamente. Nyejeje.

Mientras caminábamos ninguno decía nada. Ella no hacía más que tiritar y yo no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había contado durante la cena: "Siempre he estado enamorada de alguien". ¿Siempre? ¿Desde cuándo es siempre?

\- Sans…-Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. La miré y vi que sus labios temblaban por el frío, el pintalabios había desaparecido tras la cena- Gra-gracias por lo de antes.

Al ver que yo no sabía a qué se refería continuó hablando.

\- Cuando Undyne dijo…aquello. De verdad, muchas gracias.

\- No es nada, pequeña - sinceramente, no puedo evitar preocuparme por su bienestar. -Desde que pusiste un pie en el subsuelo no he podido dejar de preocuparme por ti y lo sabes.

No dijo nada, solo sonrió y se ruborizó un poco.

Una vez dentro de casa la temperatura mejoró y Frisk dejo de temblar. Le dije que esperase en el salón mientras yo iba a por algo de abrigo. Rebusqué entre la montaña de ropa que Paps y yo habíamos dejado mientras nos preparamos y encontré mi preciada chaqueta azul de siempre. Al verla recordé los buenos tiempos con la humana aquí abajo. La nostalgia se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo. Ojalá siempre fuésemos tan colegas…

\- Toc,toc- Frisk estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándome con una sonrisa burlona- Estabas tardando mucho ¿Qué es todo esto? Creía que el desordenado eras tú, no tu hermano.

\- Ha sido obra de Papyrus. Se ha empeñado en que empiece a vestir adecuadamente -señale un traje negro de negocios que jamás me hubiese puesto. Frisk se rió y señaló el vestido que ella llevaba.

\- A mí también me han empezado a decir cómo vestir- se acercó hasta la cama, aparto la ropa y se sentó- Vaya desastres somos.

\- Hehe sí…-le tendí mi chaqueta para que se la pusiera y ella la cogió con delicadeza- Frisk… ¿Estás bien? Desde que nos hemos ido de Grybills has estado rara.

Se quedó en silencio. Acariciando mi chaqueta y mirando a todos los lados menos a mí. Me agaché hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos y le sujeté la cara para que me mirase a las cuencas.

\- Frisk, puedes contarme lo que necesites- Mi corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido. Ella me miró y vi cómo su semblante cambió de la sorpresa a la tristeza. No pude evitarlo, la besé en la frente y la abracé- ¿Qué te ocurre pequeña?

\- Oh, Sans…-temblaba. Parecía que volvería a llorar- SOY un desastre.

Le aparté el pelo de la cara y le acaricié las mejillas. Estaba preciosa y dolida y no sabía qué hacer para que mi pequeño ángel dejase de sufrir. Solo se me ocurrió ofrecerle compañía y una taza de chocolate caliente.

\- Muchas gracias- dijo cogiendo la taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Le dio un pequeño sorbo y suspiró- Siento que me tengas que ver así, pero eres la persona en la que más confío en el mundo.

\- No lo sientas pequeña

\- ¿Sabes? - la miré con curiosidad- Creía que pasar aquí mis vacaciones me haría olvidar el daño que me habían hecho.

-…

\- Y estaba equivocada. Jamás voy a poder olvidar ese daño porque tengo que aprender a convivir con ello. Sin embargo, por una vez en mi vida quiero ser egoísta. Y no sabes lo mal que me hace sentir eso, Sans.

\- Frisk, tú nos has dado mucho sin pedir nada a cambio. Claro que puedes ser egoísta. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Quiero…- me miró directamente a las cuencas. Estaba sonrojada y en los labios tenía restos de chocolate. – Yo quiero ser feliz, Sans. Quiero compartir mi futuro con alguien.

La mire sin comprender lo que acababa de decir. Ella se quedó callada y mirando su tacita de chocolate. Suspiró y volvió a hablar:

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije en el bar hace un rato?- Asentí frenéticamente- Bien. Es… cierto.

\- Pe-pero-me senté en el suelo, frente a ella- ¿De quién? ¿El humano ese?

\- Realmente-dijo negando con la cabeza- Intenté enamorarme de otra persona para olvidar. El chico consiguió gustarme muchísimo, pero no lo suficiente. Aun así, lo intenté y vaya…

\- Entonces...-entendía perfectamente lo que había hecho. Yo mismo lo hice cuando ella decidió vivir su vida con los humanos- ¿a quién tratas de olvidar?

Me miró y esbozó una media sonrisa. Se levantó de la cama y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

\- A alguien que no se enamoraría de mi jamás. Él puede tener algo mejor que yo- salió de la habitación mientras se ponía mi chaqueta. La escuché bajar deprisa las escaleras y y entrar en la cocina. De repente un timbrazo me sacó de mis pensamientos; mi móvil había empezado a sonar frenéticamente. Al sacarlo vi que el que me llamaba era Paps. Descolgué y aparté el teléfono de mi oído sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

 _¡SANS! ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁIS TARDANDO TANTO? ¿SE LO HAS DICHO YA?_

\- No, aún no- susurré- Pero hemos estado hablando y…

 _¿¡Cómo que todavía no!? Díselo ahora mismo y venís para acá de inmediato._

*Click*

Miré asustado al teléfono. Papy a veces daba miedo. Dejé el teléfono y salí de la habitación decidido a dejar las cosas claras. Estaba muriéndome de la presión y me sentía responsable de haber hecho que Frisk lo pasase mal esta noche y yo odio las responsabilidades. Bajé y allí la vi, apoyada contra la ventana mirando la nieve caer mientras se acurrucaba dentro de mi chaqueta. Suspiré y, con todo el valor que reuní, decidí dar el paso.

\- Frisk- la llame con voz temblorosa. Ella se giró y me miró con curiosidad- ¿Pu-puedes sentarte un momento? -Ella señaló el sofá y asentí. Fui tras ella y cuando se sentó me quedé frente a ella sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lazybones? ¿No quieres salir?

\- No, es solo…-tragué saliva- Tengo que decirte algo- Ella arqueó una ceja y se enderezó en el sofá- Bu-bueno, espero que no te asuste, jeje.

\- No…-Susurró. Sus ojos me analizaban y respiraba más rápido de lo normal- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Cómo empezar?-me rasqué la cabeza y empecé a pasearme delante de ella- Lo que a ti te ha pasado lo entiendo muy bien.

\- ¿?- ladeó la cabeza y sonrió- ¿A ti también te han dado calabazas? No puedo creerlo.

\- Ey, no te burles de mi, niña- sonreí. Volví a respirar profundamente y continué- A mí nadie me ha dado calabazas, pero… sí que he intentado olvidar a alguien. Alguien a quien…quiero, porque, igual que tú, creo que esa persona se merece a alguien mejor.

\- No, no puede ser. ¿Cómo no vas a ser suficiente para alguien, bobo?- Frisk se había levantado de golpe y se había plantado de brazos cruzados frente a mí, cortándome el paso- Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, eres perfecto. Muchas se desesperan por estar con alguien como tú.

Me sonrojé. Efectivamente muchas habían querido estar conmigo, pero no creo que fuera por mi carismática personalidad.

\- Frisk- de repente caí en la cuenta- ¿Tú piensas eso de mí?

Se quedó muda. Volvio lentamente hacia el sofá y se sentó. Vi como juntaba sus manos y se empezaba a alisar la falda repetidas veces.

\- ¿Y-yo?-ocultó sus ojos bajo el flequillo- Claro que creo que eres perfecto y…

OH. Frisk piensa que soy…¡Perfecto! Una estúpida sonrisa empezada a asomarse en mi rostro. Me senté a su lado y le agarré las manos para que dejase de planchar arrugas imaginarias. Al entrar en contacto con su piel noté cómo su cuerpo se ponía en tensión. Me miró y noté que estaba asustada: sus labios temblaban, los ojos estaban llorosos y el color de su rostro estaba desapareciendo.

\- ¿S-sans?- intentó alejarse de mí, pero no la deje- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿A quién intentabas olvidar, Humana?-mi voz sonó más grave de lo que pretendía.

\- ¿Y… Y tú a quién has querido olvidar?

Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro. No se movía. Solo me miraba con esos ojos tan maravillosos que tanto me gustaban.

\- ¿Yo?-susurré cada vez más cerca de ella. Oía perfectamente su agitada respiración – Creo que lo sabes.

\- Sans…-susurró

-Frisk, me gusta...

**CRASH**

De repente todo el salón se lleno de cristales. Ambos nos separamos de golpe a la vez que gritamos un par de maldiciones dignas de camioneros. Una de las ventanas había sido desintegrada por una lanza azul fluorescente. A los pocos segundos entró por ella una Undyne vestida con su armadura real y gritando como una estúpida.

\- ¡HUMANO!- se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras intentaba apuntar a Frisk con su dedo acusador- ¡Como no has confesado tus amores, LUCHARÁS CON UNDYNE, LA GUARDIANA DEL AMOR!

Vi como invocaba su ataque y se disponía a atacar a Frisk. Inmediatamente me interpuse entre ambas, agarré a la humana y nos teletransportamos fuera de casa. Allí nos encontramos con Papyrus que llegaba corriendo y sin aliento.

\- ¡QUÉ DIABLOS HA SUCEDIDO PAPS!- grité fuera de control. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Frisk encogerse de miedo al oírme gritar- ¡Casi ataca a Frisk!

\- ¿¡Qué!?-Papyrus se abalanzó sobre Frisk y la examinó para ver si tenía algún rasguño- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! No pude controlarla, no paraba de beber y beber. Es más fuerte que yo…

\- Uff…-suspiré- Paps, hazme un favor. Llama a Alphys y que ella se encargue. Yo me voy a llevar a Frisk a un lugar seguro.

Cuando Papyrus llamó a Alphys y entró para intentar calmar a Undyne, agarré fuertemente a Frisk del brazo y sin avisar desaparecimos de allí.

 _Vaya desastre de cita._


	5. La dura realidad

Nos teletransportamos hasta el lugar secreto de Waterfall y cuando nos materializamos del todo, me tiré sobre el banco sin cuidado. Empecé a gruñir y soltar insultos entre dientes. _Maldita sea, con lo bien que iba la cosa._ Con rabia di una patada al suelo levantando polvo y alguna que otra piedrecilla. De pronto la vi, alejada de mí y mirándome con cautela. Se abrazaba a sí misma e intentaba hundir la cabeza entre el pelo de mi chaqueta. ¿La estaba asustando?

\- Ey, niña- le tendí mi mano en señal de amistad- Lo siento, he perdido los nervios.

Ella asintió y poco a poco se acercó a mí. No cogió mi mano y tampoco se sentó. Me miraba a una cierta distancia, como si temiera que le pudiese hacer algo.

\- Frisk, lo siento- susurré con toda la suavidad que me fue posible- no pretendía asustarte.

\- Lo has hecho- su voz denotaba enfado y a la vez temor- Me has recordado malos tiempos, Sans.

\- Ups- me llevé la mano a la boca comprendiendo ahora su reacción. Sin moverme de mi sitio, pues no quería que Frisk huyese de mí, empecé a hablar calmadamente- Frisk, lo siento muchísimo. Ya sabes que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño. Ni a ti ni a nadie. Es solo que…

\- ¿Y eso justifica tu exagerada reacción, Sans? -me regañó con un tono digno de una madre. Parecía que poco a poco el susto se le iba pasando.

\- No, pequeña. Eso no justifica mi reacción, pero…Undyne nos interrumpió en medio de algo…importante-dije entre dientes.

\- ¿Perdona? -se acercó un poco más haciendo como que no me escuchaba- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Que nos interrumpió en medio de una conversación- dije en voz alta y clara. La miré a los ojos y sentí el rubor creciendo en mis mejillas. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y se calló. Por fin se acercó y se sentó en el banco, pero no a mi lado sino en la otra punta- Ey, niña, que no muerdo. Ven aquí.

Ella negó efusivamente con la cabeza y se cruzó aún más fuerte de brazos. _Demonios, se iba a partir en dos como siguiese así._ Decidí hacer algo que seguramente no le gustaría, pero no aguantaba más esta situación. Respiré profundamente y usé mi ataque azul. De repente su alma y cuerpo quedó a mi merced y la arrastré lentamente hacia mí hasta que quedo a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Su cara de horror no auguraba nada bueno.

\- ¡SANS! ¡Déjame en paz! - aún no la había dejado libre. Notaba como su alma tiraba y forcejeaba por quedar libre inútilmente.

\- Hasta que no escuches lo que te voy a decir no te voy a soltar.

\- Está bien- suspiró y se dejó llevar por mi ataque- Prometo que escucharé todo lo que digas, pero, por favor, déjame. Es incómodo.

Asentí y la dejé libre. Como me prometió, se quedó justo donde yo la había dejado y me miraba con recelo. Con los brazos hizo un gesto que me animaba a que empezase a hablar y rapidito.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que habíamos estado hablando antes de que esa pescadita con patas nos interrumpiera?

\- Sí…

\- Bueno, pues… Como habrás deducido, hay alguien muy importante para mí.

\- Sí, ya lo había deducido- me miró de reojo y parecía sonreír.

\- ¡Genial, niña!

\- Ya sé quién es, Sans- me sorprendió. _¿Cómo que ya lo sabía? Entonces ¿qué hacíamos ahí perdiendo el tiempo?_

\- Oh, p-pues…-se me ocurrió una estúpida idea que me sonaba de haberla visto en algún anime de Alphys- ¿Y si decimos la persona a la vez?

\- ¿Eh? - sonrió Frisk- Bueno, vale… a la de tres.

\- Uno…-comencé a contar. El corazón me iba a mil.

\- Dos…-dijo ella arrastrando la _ese_.

\- Y tres- se me iba a salir el corazón- ¡FRISK!

\- ¡TORIEL!

…

…

…

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE! -Frisk se había levantado de golpe como si se hubiese quemado el trasero.

Me miraba y me señalaba con una mano temblorosa, mientras que yo estaba petrificado con la mirada perdida y la estúpida sonrisa de siempre pintada en mi cara de imbécil. Lentamente giré mi cabeza hacía Frisk y levanté mis brazos a la vez que me encogía de hombros _No sé qué acaba de pasar_ , intenté decir.

\- S-s-sans, ¿qué has dicho? - su voz temblaba y su cara se había transformado en un tomate.

\- Frisk… - dije con un hilillo de voz.

\- Oh, no -la humana comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro frenéticamente mientras murmuraba cosas extrañas- No, no, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasándome…

La miraba como si estuviese en un sueño. De repente todo se había vuelto surrealista. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer yo ahora? Me levanté como pude e intenté detenerla, pero se apartaba de mí cada vez que la intentaba tocar.

\- Sans, Sans- no me miraba, simplemente murmuraba y se movía de un lado para otro de forma enfermiza- Me tengo que ir, no puedo con esto. Necesito un tiempo a solas.

\- Espe…-Para cuando quise detenerla, ya había salido disparada hacía Snowdin. Vi cómo se alejaba en la distancia y cada vez se hacía más pequeñita. Quizás sí que era buena idea dejarla sola un tiempo- Maldita sea ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Me teletransporte hacia mi casa. Necesitaba dormir. O despertar de esta pesadilla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté aún vestido con el elegante conjunto que mi hermano había elegido para mí. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: lo sucedido anoche no fue un sueño. Me tapé la cara con las manos avergonzándome de lo que había sucedido. No quería salir de la cama, prefería encerrarme para siempre y no volver a ver la luz del sol.

*BLAM* Un portazo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Mi hermano acababa de entrar sin cuidado en mi habitación y me sacó en volandas de mi cama.

\- Buenos días, Sans- me sonrió y me dejó en el suelo- Anoche no te oí llegar ¿Qué ocurrió con la humana? ¿Hablasteis?

Bajamos a desayunar (aunque yo no tenía nada de hambre) y le conté todo lo que sucedió con Frisk después de que abandonásemos Snowdin. Paps me abrazó y me dijo que no me preocupase: "Siempre me tendrás a mí para hacerte feliz" dijo con una eterna sonrisa. Yo reí y le agradecí muchísimo su apoyo.

Después de eso, Paps me dijo que se acercaría a Waterfall para ver a Undyne y contarle todo lo sucedido. Me preguntó si quería ir, pero me negué. Necesitaba soledad y aún no estaba listo para enfrentarme a Undyne.

\- Bueno, hermano, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme- dijo haciendo como que se ponía a hablar por un teléfono imaginario.

\- Descuida, Paps-dije desde el sofá- Gracias.

Cuando Papy desapareció tras la puerta y me tiré sobre el sofá; tumbado hacia arriba y mirando las manchas del techo empecé a parpadear pesadamente hasta que, por fin, mi antiguo colega Morfeo vino a por mí.

Una musiquilla me sacó de mis sueños (esta vez eran sobre hotdogs) y me desperté para descolgar. Miré que había estado durmiendo por lo menos dos horas, pues era ya casi la hora del almuerzo y Paps aún no había llegado.

\- ¿Hola? – contesté al teléfono mientras bostezaba, pero nadie contestó- ¿HOLA?

\- Hola…-dijo una voz conocida. Era Frisk. No había visto el nombre de la llamada porque estaba aún medio dormido.

\- Ehh…- me había quedado en blanco. ¿Qué le tenía que decir ahora? - Eyyyy, hola humana.

\- Pff…-oí cómo se reía por lo bajo- No sabías que era yo, ¿verdad?

\- No- dije avergonzado. Me tape la cara con una mano, muerto de la vergüenza.

\- Te llamaba para ver si querías verme ahora – dijo con suavidad- Y también, si querías comer conmigo.

\- C-claro, pequeña – Contesté sin pensar- ¿Dónde nos vemos?

\- Voy de camino para tu casa. Hasta ahora

Y colgó. Me quedé ahí pasmado con el teléfono aún en la oreja, sin saber muy bien qué acababa de pasar. De repente, colgué y me teletransporté hasta mi habitación. Allí me cambié y me preparé para salir. Justo cuando estaba terminando de ponerme un jersey abrigado, pues mi chaqueta aún la tenía Frisk, llamaron a la puerta. Bajé a toda prisa por las escaleras, haciendo equilibrios para no matarme en ellas y abrí. Frisk me sonrió al verme y yo le sonreí a ella. Traía en sus manos mi chaqueta azul y me la devolvió susurrando un leve "gracias".

\- Hola- me saludó con timidez.

\- Hola- contesté yo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

\- Bueno – empecé yo- ¿a dónde quieres ir?

\- Ah, sí – Frisk parecía que acababa de despertarse de un sueño- Podemos ir a un sitio que conozco de la superficie. No está lejos del Monte Ebott.

\- De acuerdo- la tendí mi mano- ¿quieres que… nos llevé hasta allí.

\- Claro- dijo agarrándome con fuerza.

Al llegar a la superficie fuimos deslumbrados por un brillante sol. El monte estaba muy verde y lleno de vida, crecían flores amarillas por todos los lados y los pájaros no cesaban de cantar. Frisk no había soltado aún mi mano, me miró sonriente y tiró de mí guiándome hacia un sitio que solo ella conocía. Sonreí y decidí dejarme llevar por la pequeña humana.

\- Te va a encantar el sitio, Sans- repetía una y otra vez. Yo simplemente la seguía mientras la veía caminar con soltura entre las ramas de los árboles. Después de unos cinco minutos llegamos un claro donde había un mantelito de picnic y un par de cestitas sobre él.

\- Vaya, ¿Lo has preparado tú? – dije sorprendido.

\- Sí y, además- dijo alegremente. Vi cómo se empezó a quitar la sudadera que llevaba para quedarse en manga corta. Luego se acercó al mantelito y cogió algo en lo que no me había fijado- Te he traído esto porque sabía que vendrías abrigado y aquí hace calor, no como en Snowdin.

\- Wow- dije. Cogí lo que me estaba ofreciendo y vi que era una de las camisetas que yo solía usar cuando íbamos a Hotland- Muchas gracias señorita previsora.

Ella me sonrió y se fue hacia el mantelito para sentarse. Aproveché ese momento para cambiarme y luego me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado. De momento no parecía haber indicios de lo ocurrido ayer. A lo mejor se le había olvidado. OJALÁ.

\- Sans, estuve pensando en lo de ayer- dijo de sopetón. _Vaya sí que se acordaba_ \- Y creo que yo también debería decirte algo.

La mire sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al igual que hizo ella la noche anterior, le invité a que hablase con un movimiento de brazos.

\- Está bien- suspiró. Se giró hacia mí para que así estuviésemos los dos frente a frente- Lo primero que te quiero decir es que siento haber salido corriendo de esa manera. Lo segundo es pedirte perdón por no haber recibido bien las señales.

\- ¿señales? - pregunté confuso.

\- Sí, las señales- se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinándose- Tu cariño, tus palabras, lo de las flores, que siempre me protegieses… Y todo lo de ayer. Estuve ciega. De verdad, siempre pensé que Tori y tú…

Vi cómo se avergonzaba de lo que estaba diciendo. Yo me reí de lo que estaba intentando explicar.

\- Tori y yo somos muy buenos amigos, nada más pequeña.

\- B-bueno- dijo enfurruñada- Yo no lo sabía, creía que en algún momento…

Hizo un gesto con los dedos que me dejó claro lo que pensaba. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza y murmuré repetidas veces que nunca hicimos nada. Sin embargo, sí que lo hice con otras… Intenté que mis recuerdos no me afectasen ahora.

\- En ese caso – volvió a hablar ella- He estado ciega. Sans, ¿sabes a quién he intentado olvidar? ¿de quién he estado siempre enamorada, desde que entré en el subsuelo?

\- ¿De Paps?- pregunté dramáticamente. Estaba pletórico de alegría – No me mires así, es broma.

\- Tonto…- se acercó a mi rostro y antes de besarme susurró- de ti, Lazybones.

Y nos besamos durante segundos, minutos y horas. Después de eso, comimos mientras hablábamos de lo estúpidos que habíamos sido y de lo que nos gustaba de ambos. Así hasta que yo caí en un profundo sueño a causa de la comida, el calor y la alegría de, por fin, tener a mi Frisk.

* * *

Frisk observaba con dulzura dormir al esqueleto. Aún le parecía increíble lo que acababa de pasarle: después de años autoconvenciéndose de que él jamás se fijaría en una niñita, al final resultó que sí se había fijado. Increíble. Suspiró y acercó lentamente su mano a la cara del esqueleto con intención de acariciarlo, pero antes de que llegase a rozarle, la muchacha sintió que alguien los estaba observando. Se giró hacia todos los lados buscando a alguien entre los árboles, pero no vio a nadie. Volvió a sentarse al lado de Sans, inquieta y con miedo. Allí había alguien, lo notaba, decidió despertar a Sans, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada una voz la detuvo en seco:

\- Howdy! Cuánto tiempo…Frisk.

La muchacha dio un pequeño saltito en el sitio por el susto que le había dado Flowey. Al ver a la pequeña flor amarilla entre las demás flores (por eso no la había visto) se calmó un poco. Se acercó hasta ella y se sentó con cuidado entre las plantitas para hablar en susurros con la flor.

\- ¡Hola, Flowey!- dijo ella con cariño- Es verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿dónde has estado?

\- Ahórrate las palabras bonitas conmigo- dijo Flowey bruscamente y un poco sonrojado- Ahora se las dedicas a otro, por lo que veo.

Frisk se giró para ver si Sans seguía dormido. Su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente demostraban que aún estaba sumido en un dulce sueño.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? - contestó Frisk un poco más seria.

\- Oh, oh, oh- tarareó la flor con un deje de suficiencia en su voz- Yo no quiero nada de ti, dulce niña. Solo vengo como mensajero.

\- ¿De quién?

\- Del propio Sans- dijo misteriosamente Flowey.

\- ¿Q-qué?- Frisk retrocedió un poco.

\- Ah, vaya- Flowey sonrió con suficiencia- Veo que no te ha contado nada.

\- ¿Nada de qué?- Frisk estaba empezando a perder los nervios- Maldita sea, Flowey, ¿qué tienes que decirme?

Y la flor y la niña hablaron durante unos largos minutos. Flowey le contaba las trepidantes aventuras de Sans tras la caída de la barrera, le contó cómo había probado a mil mujeres y le dijo que ella solo era otra más. Frisk, cansada de las palabras de Flowey, amenazó a este con arrancarlo de cuajo si no se callaba y se marchaba para siempre.

\- Wo, wo, wo, creía que eras pacifista, Frisk- rio entre dientes la flor, pero al ver la mirada fría de la humana, decidió marcharse de allí- No olvides lo que te he contado…pequeña.

Antes de que la piedra que Frisk le había lanzado impactase contra el suelo, Flowey ya había desaparecido. La joven estaba exhausta mental y sentimentalmente por toda la información que había recibido de golpe. Ella quería confiar en Sans, pero...¿Y si todo era verdad? Le dolía pensar que ella era otro plato más en el menú de Sans. _Le preguntaré en cuanto despierte_ pensó mientras volvía al lado de Sans. Vio como despertaba y cómo sonreía al verla.

\- Buenos días, pequeña- dijo bostezando. Se incorporó lentamente y besó a Frisk como si no la hubiese visto en años.

 _Seguro que es mentira_ pensó la joven antes de perderse en su amor por Sans.

* * *

 **El final se acerca :,D** **En el próximo capítulo todo quedará resuelto.**

 **En fin, lo siento por haberme retrasado tanto y agradecer a los que aún sigáis leyéndome hasta el final. Espero que estéis disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo.**

 **I Love u all 3**


End file.
